They're Coming to take me away
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: When Starscream gets captured by the autobots, he gets placed in a gas chamber and is effected by a rather obnoxious song. Read, and find out how the decepticons learn to cope with their new, insane commander. This story isn't my greatest, but it's what I got. Oh, and look up the song, They're coming to take me away before you read. It plays an important part throughout the story.


**LISTEN TO THIS SONG FIRST: THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! IT PLAYS AN IMPORTANT PART IN THIS STORY! SERIOUSLY, JUST LOOK IT UP, IT'S ON YOUTUBE. THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY! THANKS! **I found this song on youtube, and listened to it for awhile, until a thought crossed my mind; and, a seed was planted, and then sprouted, and sprouted and sprouted and SPROUTED, until, finally I came up with this. The results:

One day, as always, Starscream returns from yet again, another failed mission, and when he does, he tells Megatron what he truly feels. Megatron isn't happy one bit with the results. Starscream's sanity.

* * *

"_You failed me again, Starscream._" Starscream could already hear Megatron's voice ringing in his head. He could already see what his 'master' would be doing to him; PUNISH, PUNISH, **PUNISH! **The seeker could already feel the punches, and kicks from Megatron. He knew he had failed him, again. Yes, indeed it was his fault, but it was worth it- his life was on the verge of death!

He flew away from the science laboratory, and into the sky. He hadn't retrieved the death ray, like Megatron had ordered. He let the autobots take it away from him, he let them take their precious death ray away from his clutches, and into Prime's servos. He knew that Optimus had been creating that weapon for a LONG time, and when he told Megatron of it, he didn't listen to his SIC. However, Starscream hadn't given up yet, and kept bugging Megatron of it, until he finally rose from his throne, and peered at Starscream. "FINE, seeker! If you believe that Optimus has created some sort of 'special weapon,' the YOU take it. If you can prove that Optimus Prime created a deadly weapon, and bring it to me, then perhaps I won't hurt you... much." Megatron.

So, Starscream was sent to retrieve the weapon. And, instead of retrieving the weapon, he was placed into a gas chamber, until he felt his eyes spinning, and his processor feeling heavier, and heavier. He could feel himself... changing... like he was being destroyed from the inside. He was found... the autobots had found him... _HE REMEMBERED!_ YES, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! He was found by the autobots, and they had put him into some sort of gas chamber, and... a strange music had begun to play. It played, over and over and OVER! He had mesmerized it, over and over again, and each time he heard, he felt a piece of his sane shrivel away from him.

Starscream had managed to escape, but he had been shot at, and unfortunately, one of those accursed autobots had managed to shoot his leg, making him incapable of walking. "Frag it!" Starscream whispered! The seeker transformed into his F-15 Raptor mode, and headed for the exit, taking to the skies. Starscream called for a groundbridge, once he was out of sight from the autobots. He flew into it, and transformed, rolling around the marble flooring. He stood up on his knees, and tried to stand up, but was unable to. The decepticon SIC attempted to stand up, but when he did, he felt his tank turn it's temperature to an ugly, hot degree. His head began to spin, and he felt his entire body began to heat up, like a sauna. He could feel sweat all over his metallic body, and wiped his forehead.

Starscream felt the heat rise, faster and faster, until his entire body was covered in sweat. The seeker felt someone help him to his pedes, and looked for the source. He was meet by Soundwave, who had to help him walk over to Megatron's throne, who had begun walking closer and closer to starscream, until the seeker could feel his deep breaths. "Well, have you retrieved my weapon, you pathetic waste?" asked the warlord. Starscream remained quiet, head casket spinning. "Starscream, I'm talking to you!" Megatron said, right up in Starscream's face.

"..."

"Answer your leader, when I address you!" Megatron shouted. Starscream still remained quiet, feeling ever so hot... SO hot!

"Soundwave, explanation."

"Explanation; none." the TIC replied. Megatron frowned, and looked back to Starscream. "Well, I see that you have retrieved nothing other than a fever, Starscream." Megatron said, punching his jaw. Starscream felt even hotter, and fell to his knees, on his hands. "Starscream? Soundwave, take him to Hook. And once he's feeling better, bring him back to me, so I can fully punish him." the warlord said.

Starscream's head began spinning, and spinning rapidly, until the song was forced back into his mind. He heard the drums, and the bells getting louder and louder, until it was stuck in his head. He felt it commanding him to sing it, so he did...

"**Remember when you ran away, and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well, you left me anyhow, and the days got worse and worse, and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.**" he sang.

"What are talking about, Starscream?" Megatron demanded.

"**And they're coming to take me away, ha ha, they're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men, in their clean white coats, and they're coming to take me ha haaaaah!**" Starscream shouted, laughing some what. He felt his sanity slipping away from him, he felt light on his pedes, and his head was still spinning, until he felt completely berserk. "Who's coming to take you away, Starscream? And what the frag are you talking about, you fool?" Megatron demanded.

"**You thought it was a joke, and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid... Right? You know you laughed, I heard you laughed, and laughed and laughed and then you left, but you know now I'm udderly mad mad... And they're coming to take me away, ha ha, the're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha ha, To the happy home, with trees and flowers, and chirping birds, and basket weavers who sit and twiddle their thumbs and toes, and they're me away, ha haaaaaah!**" the tricolor seeker shouted.

"STARSCREAM, what in the PITS are you talking about? WHO exactly is going to take you away?" Megatron shouted, grabbing Starscream, who was smiling as big as he could, Megatron had begun shaking him.

Starscream spoke in a calm voice now, but i sounded somewhat... different, like a whisper almost. "**I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back for all my kind, unselfish, loving deeds...** huh?"

"Starscream, you aren't kind and unselfish, first off, second off, SHUT THE FRA-** Well, you just wait, they'll find you, and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt-** DID YOU JUST CALL ME A MANGY MUTT, YOU SON OF A BI- **And... they're coming to take me away ha ha, they're coming to take me away, ho ho, he he, ha, ha, To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men their clean white coats, and their coming to take me away, ha haaaaaah! To the happy home, with trees and flowers, and chirping birds, basket weavers, who sit and smile**- Soundwave, help me take him to the medbay. We must find out what's wrong with this fool." Megatron said, over Starscream's singing.

They both took one of Starscream's arms, and wrapped it around their neck, dragging the poor seeker to the med bay. "**and twiddle their thumbs and toes, and their coming to take me away, ha haaaaaaah! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful, all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats, and they're coming to take me away, ha haaaaah!**" Starscream shouted.

* * *

"Hook, have you figured out what's wrong with him?" Megatron asked, who was sitting on a berth, trying to talk over Starscream's loud, obnoxious voice.

"Well, I have checked his brain waves, and they're... a little off the chart, my lord."

"How?"

"Well, it appears that Starscream has breathed a toxic gas, that takes his sanity away."

"Are you implying that Starscream is... insane?"

"Yes, but fortunately for him, it should ware off."

"How long?"

"It's hard to say, it could be hours, maybe even we- **AND THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY, HA HAAAAAAH!**"

"I'm going to give him a powerful sleeping pill, that should calm him down." Hook said, moving closer to Starscream, who stared at him, and watched him come closer and closer, until he was able to jerk the pill away from him. He sang again. Luckily, it landed near Megatron, who grabbed it, and tried to force it in Starscream. Starscream sand louder and louder, and fought back, as hard as he could. It was clear that Starscream wasn't going to take the pill at all, so Hook was forced to restrain him. Megatron grabbed his servos, and held him down as Hook chained him up, and then over to his pedes. Once he was, Megatron took the pill, and forced it down Starscream's throat, who was shrieking at the top of his lungs.

The seeker felt drowsiness begin to take over him, and instantly feel into recharge. "Hook, update me on Starscream's status." Megatron said.

"Yes my lord." Hook replied.

"And find out when this... gas or whatever wares off... SO that can give him a proper jaw breaker."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

* * *

What's happening to Starscream? Find out in the next chapter. Please COMMENT, follow, and favorite.


End file.
